Global Marijuana March
Top '''Click the map to go the city list by region:''' Image:Map.png poly 37 52 35 71 21 79 6 82 12 75 3 73 3 64 3 60 10 46 29 48 [[#United States|United States]] poly 101 97 108 107 123 97 128 103 124 107 110 125 111 135 126 146 109 151 109 162 95 154 76 145 69 135 55 112 55 97 [[#United States|United States]] poly 113 41 120 46 135 58 131 71 139 82 142 91 148 99 132 105 123 97 109 105 97 96 55 97 47 87 36 71 37 52 53 46 58 31 105 20 131 20 134 23 114 34 [[#Canada|Canada]] poly 143 12 145 9 190 9 178 23 178 37 183 60 169 60 160 50 153 50 148 63 137 60 133 23 130 12 [[#Europe|Europe]] poly 248 50 272 31 277 34 277 52 269 86 262 86 254 91 255 100 246 100 232 98 226 111 216 105 208 99 196 110 185 111 185 99 194 99 196 96 183 84 190 71 201 84 204 76 203 63 213 52 211 22 230 21 236 45 [[#Europe|Europe]] poly 335 39 377 45 410 50 426 62 415 65 397 83 390 86 390 74 385 74 365 80 369 83 376 90 378 102 375 111 365 122 347 115 355 166 371 175 371 185 365 185 350 179 338 189 323 176 314 162 311 137 297 144 297 162 289 157 278 130 271 135 267 142 252 151 237 119 239 112 228 112 233 105 254 101 260 86 270 85 279 50 285 43 291 52 293 44 297 42 330 34 [[#Asia|Asia]] poly 146 165 148 173 170 179 160 206 128 246 128 264 119 266 110 251 117 208 105 179 108 162 117 151 131 153 [[#South America|South America]] poly 210 115 220 121 222 117 234 120 238 126 251 153 258 155 245 180 258 189 256 209 239 209 228 223 217 223 210 189 210 175 200 158 185 162 175 148 175 130 189 112 212 108 [[#Africa|Africa]] poly 369 198 372 175 382 182 388 212 414 226 414 246 378 246 357 223 336 229 336 203 363 185 [[#Oceania|Oceania]] desc bottom-left GMM regions __TOC__ Introduction ''For other copies of the complete GMM city list see: [http://www.angelfire.com/rnb/y/mmmall.htm] [http://corporatism.tripod.com/mmmall.htm].'' Quick links '''[[Global Marijuana March]] ([[Global Marijuana March links|links]]).''' Over '''485 different cities''' from '''53 different nations''' have signed up '''since 1999.''' City lists by year Nations ''[[#Top|Back to top.]]'' *''The '''53 [[:Category:Countries|nations]]''' are listed in alphabetical order:'' [[Argentina]]. [[Australia]]. [[Austria]]. [[Belarus]]. [[Belgium]]. [[Bermuda]]. [[Brazil]]. [[Bulgaria]]. [[:Category:Canada|Canada]]. [[Cape Verde]]. [[Chile]]. [[Colombia]]. [[Croatia]]. [[Cyprus]]. [[Czech Republic]]. [[Denmark]]. [[Euskal Herria]]. [[Finland]]. [[France]]. [[Germany]]. [[Greece]]. [[Hungary]]. [[Iceland]]. [[Ireland]]. [[:Category:Israel|Israel]]. [[Italy]]. [[Jamaica]]. [[:Category:Japan|Japan]]. [[Lithuania]]. [[Luxembourg]]. [[Mexico]]. [[Netherlands]]. [[New Zealand]]. [[Norway]]. [[Peru]]. [[Poland]]. [[Portugal]]. [[Puerto Rico]]. [[Romania]]. [[Russia]]. [[Serbia]] [[Slovakia]]. [[Slovenia]]. [[:Category:South Africa|South Arica]]. [[:Category:Spain|Spain]]. [[Sweden]]. [[Switzerland]]. [[UK]]. [[Ukraine]]. [[Uruguay]]. [[United Kingdom]] [[:Category:United States of America|United States of America]]. [[Venezuela]]. [[Vietnam]]. City list by region ''[[#Top|Back to top.]]'' '''The cities listed below are in alphabetical order in each region.''' '''Click any city and add info and links.''' The red-linked city pages need to be started. Click a red link and add some info. The blue-linked city pages already have some info. Please add more! Africa ''[[#Top|Back to top.]] See also: [[Global Marijuana March Africa]].'' Asia ''[[#Top|Back to top.]] See also: [[Global Marijuana March Asia]].'' Russia ''[[#Top|Back to top.]] See also: [[Global Marijuana March Russia]].'' Europe ''[[#Top|Back to top.]] See also: [[Global Marijuana March Europe]].'' Oceania ''[[#Top|Back to top.]] See also: [[Global Marijuana March Oceania]].'' Other islands ''[[#Top|Back to top.]]'' *'''7 cities from 5 nations:''' [[Bermuda]]. [[Cape Verde]]. [[Iceland]]. [[Jamaica]]. [[Puerto Rico]]. #[[Bermuda, Bermuda]] #[[Hamilton, Bermuda]] #[[Kingston, Jamaica]] #[[Mindelo, Cape Verde]] #[[Reykjavik, Iceland]] #[[San Juan, Puerto Rico]] #[[Vega Alta, Puerto Rico]] South America South and Central America ''[[#Top|Back to top.]] See also: [[Global Marijuana March in South and Central America]].'' North America Canada ''[[#Top|Back to top.]]'' *'''29 cities from 8 provinces of [[Canada]]:''' [[Alberta]], [[British Columbia]], [[Manitoba]], [[Nova Scotia]], [[Ontario]], [[Prince Edward Island]], [[Quebec]], [[Saskatchewan]]. #[[Abbotsford, British Columbia, Canada]] #[[Acton, Ontario, Canada]] #[[Athabasca, Alberta, Canada]] #[[Banff, Alberta, Canada]] #[[Brantford, Ontario, Canada]] #[[Calgary, Alberta, Canada]] #[[Castlegar, British Columbia, Canada]] #[[Dauphin, Manitoba, Canada]] #[[Edmonton, Alberta, Canada]] #[[Grand Forks, British Columbia, Canada]] #[[Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada]] #[[Hearst, Ontario, Canada]] #[[Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada]] #[[Ladysmith, British Columbia, Canada]] #[[Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada]] #[[Montreal, Quebec, Canada]] #[[Nanaimo, British Columbia, Canada]] #[[Ottawa, Ontario, Canada]] #[[PEI (Prince Edward Island), Canada]] #[[Port Alberni, British Columbia, Canada]] #[[Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada]] #[[Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada]] #[[Sturgeon Falls, Ontario, Canada]] #[[Sudbury, Ontario, Canada]] #[[Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada]] #[[Toronto, Ontario, Canada]] #[[Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada]] #[[Winnepeg, Manitoba, Canada]] #[[Yarmouth, Nova Scotia, Canada]] United States ''[[#Top|Back to top.]]'' *'''247 cities from 49 states:''' [[Alabama]]. [[Alaska]]. [[Arizona]]. [[Arkansas]]. [[California]]. [[Colorado]]. [[Connecticut]]. [[Delaware]]. [[District of Columbia]]. [[Florida]]. [[Georgia]]. [[Hawaii]]. [[Idaho]]. [[Illinois]]. [[Indiana]]. [[Iowa]]. [[Kansas]]. [[Kentucky]]. [[Louisiana]]. [[Maine]]. [[Massachusetts]]. [[Michigan]]. [[Minnesota]]. [[Mississippi]]. [[Missouri]]. [[Montana]]. [[Nebraska]]. [[Nevada]]. [[New Hampshire]]. [[New Jersey]]. [[New Mexico]]. [[New York]]. [[North Carolina]]. [[Ohio]]. [[Oklahoma]]. [[Oregon]]. [[Pennsylvania]]. [[Rhode Island]]. [[South Carolina]]. [[South Dakota]]. [[Tennessee]]. [[Texas]]. [[Utah]]. [[Vermont]]. [[Virginia]]. [[Washington]]. [[West Virginia]]. [[Wisconsin]]. [[Wyoming]]. #[[Abilene, Texas, USA]] #[[Aiken, Georgia, USA]] #[[Albany, New York, USA]] #[[Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA]] #[[Alpine, Texas, USA]] #[[Alva, Oklahoma, USA]] #[[Amarillo, Texas, USA]] #[[Amherst, Massachusetts, USA]] #[[Anchorage, Alaska, USA]] #[[Ann Arbor, Michigan, USA]] #[[Annapolis, Maryland, USA]] #[[Arcata, California, USA]] #[[Arlington, Texas, USA]] #[[Asheville, North Carolina, USA]] #[[Ashland, Ohio, USA]] #[[Athens, Georgia, USA]] #[[Athens, Ohio, USA]] #[[Atlanta, Georgia, USA]] #[[Augusta, Maine, USA]] #[[Austin, Texas, USA]] #[[Bakersfield, California, USA]] #[[Batesville-Oxford, Mississippi, USA]] #[[Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA]] #[[Battle Creek, Michigan, USA]] #[[Bellingham, Washington, USA]] #[[Belmar, New Jersey, USA]] #[[Bend, Oregon, USA]] #[[Birmingham, Alabama, USA]] #[[Bishop, California, USA]] #[[Boca Raton, Florida, USA]] #[[Boise, Idaho, USA]] #[[Boone, North Carolina, USA]] #[[Boston, Massachusetts, USA]] #[[Boulder, Colorado, USA]] #[[Buffalo, New York, USA]] #[[Burlington, Vermont, USA]] #[[Camden, New Jersey, USA]] #[[Carbondale, Illinois, USA]] #[[Casper, Wyoming, USA]] #[[Cassopolis, Michigan, USA]] #[[Chapel Hill, North Carolina, USA]] #[[Charleston, West Virginia, USA]] #[[Charlotte, North Carolina, USA]] #[[Chesapeake, Virginia, USA]] #[[Chicago, Illinois, USA]] #[[Chico, California, USA]] #[[Cincinnati, Ohio, USA]] #[[Cleveland, Ohio, USA]] #[[Cocoa Beach, Florida, USA]] #[[Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA]] #[[Columbia, Missouri, USA]] #[[Columbia, South Carolina, USA]] #[[Columbus, Indiana, USA]] #[[Columbus, Ohio, USA]] #[[Concord, New Hampshire, USA]] #[[Cookeville, Tennessee, USA]] #[[Crescent City, California, USA]] #[[Daingerfield, Texas, USA]] #[[Dallas, Texas, USA]] #[[Dayton, Ohio, USA]] #[[DeKalb, Illinois, USA]] #[[Denver, Colorado, USA]] #[[Derry, New Hampshire, USA]] #[[Des Moines, Iowa, USA]] #[[Detroit, Michigan, USA]] #[[Dover, Delaware, USA]] #[[Eaton, Maine, USA]] #[[Eau Claire, Wisconsin, USA]] #[[El Paso, Texas, USA]] #[[Eugene, Oregon, USA]] #[[Eureka, California, USA]] #[[Everman, Texas, USA]] #[[Fairbanks, Alaska, USA]] #[[Fayetteville, Arkansas, USA]] #[[Flagstaff, Arizona, USA]] #[[Flint, Michigan, USA]] #[[Fort Lauderdale, Florida, USA]] #[[Fresno, California, USA]] #[[Ft. Bragg, California, USA]] #[[Ft. Collins, Colorado, USA]] #[[Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, USA]] #[[Ft. Myers, Florida, USA]] #[[Ft. Smith, Arkansas, USA]] #[[Ft. Wayne, Indiana, USA]] #[[Ft. Worth, Texas, USA]] #[[Gainesville, Florida, USA]] #[[Garberville, California, USA]] #[[Grand Island, Nebraska, USA]] #[[Grand Rapids, Michigan, USA]] #[[Gunnison, Missouri, USA]] #[[Hachita, New Mexico, USA]] #[[Hanford, California, USA]] #[[Hartford, Connecticut, USA]] #[[Havazu City, Arizona, USA]] #[[Hayward, California, USA]] #[[Hilo, Hawaii, USA]] #[[Homer, Alaska, USA]] #[[Houston, Texas, USA]] #[[Huntsville, Alabama, USA]] #[[Indianapolis, Indiana, USA]] #[[Iowa City, Iowa, USA]] #[[Ithaca, New York, USA]] #[[Jackson, Mississippi, USA]] #[[Jacksonville, Florida, USA]] #[[Jefferson City, Missouri, USA]] #[[Juneau, Alaska, USA]] #[[Kailua-Kona, Hawaii, USA]] #[[Kansas City, Kansas, USA]] #[[Kansas City, Missouri, USA]] #[[Kendallville, Indiana, USA]] #[[Kent, Ohio, USA]] #[[Knoxville, Tennessee, USA]] #[[Lansing, Michigan, USA]] #[[Largo, Florida, USA]] #[[Las Vegas, Nevada, USA]] #[[Lawrence, Kansas, USA]] #[[Lawton, Oklahoma, USA]] #[[Leadville, Colorado, USA]] #[[Lebanon, Pennsylvania, USA]] #[[Lexington, Kentucky, USA]] #[[Lima, Ohio, USA]] #[[Little Rock, Arkansas, USA]] #[[Los Angeles, California, USA]] #[[Louisville, Kentucky, USA]] #[[Lubbock, Texas, USA]] #[[Macon, Georgia, USA]] #[[Madison, Wisconsin, USA]] #[[Manchester, Connecticut, USA]] #[[Manley Hot Springs, Alaska, USA]] #[[Marysville, California, USA]] #[[Melbourne, Florida, USA]] #[[Memphis, Tennessee, USA]] #[[Miami, Florida, USA]] #[[Miamitown, Florida, USA]] #[[Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA]] #[[Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA]] #[[Missoula, Montana, USA]] #[[Mobile, Alabama, USA]] #[[Montpelier, Vermont, USA]] #[[Moscow, Idaho, USA]] #[[Mount Shasta, California, USA]] #[[Napa, California, USA]] #[[Nashua, New Hampshire, USA]] #[[Nashville, Tennessee, USA]] #[[Nettleton, Mississippi, USA]] #[[New Haven, Connecticut, USA]] #[[New Orleans, Louisiana, USA]] #[[New Paltz, New York, USA]] #[[New York City, New York, USA]] #[[Newark, Delaware, USA]] #[[Newton, Kansas, USA]] #[[Normal, Illinois, USA]] #[[Oberlin, Ohio, USA]] #[[Ogden, Utah, USA]] #[[Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA]] #[[Olympia, Washington, USA]] #[[Omaha, Nebraska, USA]] #[[Orlando, Florida, USA]] #[[Paducah, Kentucky, USA]] #[[Pagosa Springs, Colorado, USA]] #[[Paia, Hawaii, USA]] #[[Palm Springs, California, USA]] #[[Paradise, California, USA]] #[[Parkersburg, West Virginia, USA]] #[[Patterson, California, USA]] #[[Peoria, Illinois, USA]] #[[Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA]] #[[Phoenix, Arizona, USA]] #[[Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA]] #[[Pomona, California, USA]] #[[Portland, Maine, USA]] #[[Portland, Oregon, USA]] #[[Potsdam, New York, USA]] #[[Providence, Rhode Island, USA]] #[[Raleigh-Durham, North Carolina, USA]] #[[Rapid City, South Dakota, USA]] #[[Redding, California, USA]] #[[Reno, Nevada, USA]] #[[Richmond, Virginia, USA]] #[[Riverton, Wyoming, USA]] #[[Roanoke, Virginia, USA]] #[[Rochester, New York, USA]] #[[Rockford, Illinois, USA]] #[[Sacramento, California, USA]] #[[Salem, Oregon, USA]] #[[Salt Lake City, Utah, USA]] #[[San Diego, California, USA]] #[[San Francisco, California, USA]] #[[San Luis Obispo, California, USA]] #[[San Marcos, Texas, USA]] #[[Santa Barbara, California, USA]] #[[Santa Clara, California, USA]] #[[Santa Cruz, California, USA]] #[[Santa Rosa, California, USA]] #[[Sarasota, Florida, USA]] #[[Savannah, Georgia, USA]] #[[Schertz, Texas, USA]] #[[Scranton, Pennsylvania, USA]] #[[Seattle, Washington, USA]] #[[Seminole, Florida, USA]] #[[Sioux City, Iowa, USA]] #[[Sioux Falls, South Dakota, USA]] #[[South Bend, Indiana, USA]] #[[Spokane, Washington, USA]] #[[Springfield, Illinois, USA]] #[[Springfield, Missouri, USA]] #[[St. Louis, Missouri, USA]] #[[St. Petersburg, Florida, USA]] #[[Starks, Maine, USA]] #[[Steamboat Springs, Colorado, USA]] #[[Steven's Point, Wisconsin, USA]] #[[Stockton, California, USA]] #[[Stuart, Florida, USA]] #[[Sulphur Springs, Texas, USA]] #[[Summit, New Jersey, USA]] #[[Syracuse, New York, USA]] #[[Tallahassee, Florida, USA]] #[[Tampa, Florida, USA]] #[[Taos, New Mexico, USA]] #[[Telluride, Colorado, USA]] #[[Toledo, Ohio, USA]] #[[Traverse City, Michigan, USA]] #[[Tucson, Arizona, USA]] #[[Tupelo, Mississippi, USA]] #[[Ukiah, California, USA]] #[[Upper Lake, California, USA]] #[[Urbana-Champaign, Illinois, USA]] #[[Vacaville, California, USA]] #[[Ventura, California, USA]] #[[Vermilion, Ohio, USA]] #[[Vine Grove, Kentucky, USA]] #[[Visalia, California, USA]] #[[Waco, Texas, USA]] #[[Waikiki, Hawaii, USA]] #[[Walton, Kansas, USA]] #[[Washington, District of Columbia, USA]] #[[Watertown, New York, USA]] #[[Wenatchee, Washington, USA]] #[[Wichita, Kansas, USA]] #[[Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania, USA]] #[[Wilmington, Delaware, USA]] #[[Winona, Minnesota, USA]] #[[Winston-Salem, North Carolina, USA]] #[[Woodstock, New York, USA]] #[[Worcester, Massachusetts, USA]] #[[Yellow Springs, Ohio, USA]] #[[Yuba City, California, USA]] Numbering the cities ''[[#Top|Back to top.]]'' The wiki code for the cities is in this form below, or a variation of it. :#[[CITY, NATION]] The wiki code is converted by the wiki software into a numbered, clickable city list. The pound symbol # causes the list to be numbered. For more info on wiki-coding simple and detailed city lists please see the how-to sections at [[Global Marijuana March 2008]] and [[Global Marijuana March 2009]]. [[Category:Global Marijuana March| ]] Categories